Talk:Zoe
Baby/Little Zoe is no more! Back in November, I attended a taping of the 41st season of Sesame Street. The episode featured Oscar founding a new company called DIRTBALLS which spreads dirt all around Sesame Street. Much to Oscar's dismay, the dirt actually ends up to be beneficial to everyone, including Luis, who is gardening, and Leela, who decides to make a game out of it. On a happy note for me, I saw that Zoe appeared in the episode, and she is back to her old, bigger self! After speaking with Leslie Cararra-Rudolph and Caroll Spinney (my very close friend), they were both extremely excited with the baby Zoe gone. They didn't really like the design. -- Wes (talk) 11:59, 13 February 2010 (UTC) age Are we going to update her age each year? -- Joe (talk) 16:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :No. Sesame Workshop selects a "psychological age" for that character to represent, and Zoe has thus been three for over a decade. Sometimes they'll alter it, and if there's a specific reference in a presskit or episode to Zoe turning four or something, we'll note it, but otherwise, there's no change. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) phrase The Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game states that Zoe always says "Don't joke me!" That's a pretty random note, and I didn't want to add it without any context. It's not as frequent or as famous as Cookie Monster saying "kowabunga," but that may be relative to my personal viewing of Zoe and during what time period I've seen her on Sesame Street. Does this phrase ring with anyone else? —Scott (talk) 04:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :That was an early catchphrase... I actually have a New York Times article that sources that. It's in a MuppetZine... I'll find it. -- Danny (talk) 12:03, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Argh. I can't find the original article, so all I have is a paraphrase from MuppetZine issue 6. The NYT article is online, but you have to pay $4.95 to access it. So that's the best I can do at the moment without paying for it. -- Danny (talk) 12:40, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh nice, that's something. Kowabunga! —Scott (talk) 13:02, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The article was reprinted on Tough Pigs by yours truly back when we were discussing Abby Cadabby's premiere: http://forums.delphiforums.com/n/mb/display.asp?webtag=toughpigs&msg=9831.22 - The article is called "ON THE SET WITH: Zoe; This Monster Is a Girl" by Erik Eckholm from the August 19,1993 issue of the New York Times. The "don't joke me" reference is in the seventh graf from the bottom. -- Peter (talk) 15:28, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Just noting here that she says it in Episode 3817. —Scott (talk) 03:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::FWIW, she also says it all the time in the 3 Minute Stories collection. -- Wendy (talk) 23:48, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Zoe's tutu Can we come up with a better way to describe how frequently Zoe wears a tutu? I watched all of Season 37 and I can't recall having seen her in a tutu once. —Scott (talk) 23:58, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Really? Every episode I taped, including the friends one, with new footage, only had the Tutu. All the recent episodes with new street scenes I saw over the summer (which excludes most of the then unaired Season 37) did likewise; the Season 37 episodes I did see (like "Cookie World") had her in a tutu, as did "Elmo's World: Friends" and so on; the only times she wasn't seemed to be inserts. So yeah, it should probably be fixed. But I don't think "sometimes" is good enough. It seems clear that at some point, someone decided Zoe should be clothed most of the time. Recent books and cards have done likewise. So it's no longer a "sometimes" thing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Huh. Maybe I'm thinking of inserts. Still, saying she's been seen exclusively in a tutu for three years cuts off the possibility that we missed some where she's not in a tutu. So, it's more than sometimes, but probably not exclusively. How about often? —Scott (talk) 00:13, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what it was before our edits. That works. And I think it is definitely worth conducting further research on (sitting at my feet, the DVD for "Zoe and Elmo's Scientific Explorations" shows her in a tutu, which was Season 36, as were the episodes I taped; I may have been wrong about Season 35, have to check the screengrabs we have on the Wiki; right now, Season 37 is pretty bare, but those with Zoe in street scenes are either in a tutu, or as a vegetable). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool, I'll go with often. —Scott (talk) 00:28, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Just a note, now that we have Seasons 37 and 38 complete, every new appearance by Zoe has her in a tutu, with naked Zoe only appearing in inserts. Every Season 36 episode that I either have or documented pictorially is likewise. Not planning to change the text right now, but it shows that Zoe in a tutu is the consistent new standard, and definitely used exclusively for three years. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just to let you know before I change the date, but looking back on the Seasons, I went back till I check the episodes we have for Season 32 and Zoe was naked back then. Starting in Season 33 of episode 3982, Zoe started wearing her tutu through her appearance. So this lets me know that Zoe started wearing the tutu in Season 33 and not Season 36. Her last appearance being naked was between Episode 3976-Episode 3980 during the hurricane on Sesame Street. Just to let you all know why I'm changing the date. --Steven (talk) 21:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC)